Severus Snape
Severus Snape (January 9, 1960 - May 2, 1998) is an anti-hero from the Harry Potter franchise. He was the Potion Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a double agent between Dumbledore's and Voldemort's sides, whose allegiance remains a mystery for the major part of the story. Although bitter, unfair and abusive, it is revealed that he was siding with Dumbledore since the murder of Lily Evans-Potter, the love of his life. Biography ''Childhood'' During his childhood, Snape lived in the same village as the Evans. He one day dared to speak with the young Lily Evans (Harry's mother, who later married James Potter and got murder by Voldemort, while trying to protect Harry) with whom he was in love. He revealed that she was a witch and became her best friend, spending hours to describe the magical world to her. It can also be assumed that he was abused as a child, as shown my by his memories. Hogwarts Years When he was a student at Hogwarts, Snape harboured a bitter and reciprocated hatred for the Marauders: James Potter (Harry's father), Sirius Black (Harry's godfather), Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, due them bullying and abusing him on their part. Snape was sorted in the Slytherin house and eventually became friends with people like Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy and grew to share their extremist ideals, drifting away from Lily. Teaching at Hogwarts Snape taught Potions at Hogwarts and became the Head of Slytherin. Because of his hatred of James Potter, he also hates his son Harry Potter. (Who was a constant reminder of the loss of Lily's affection.) Snape always searched ways after ways to give Harry dentention. At the end of Harry's sixth year, he killed Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts at the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore fell from the tower. (This scene could be compered to The Lion King in which Simba's father, Mufasa, is thrown off a rock by his brother Scar.) Snape left Hogwarts together with Bellatrix, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback and others. But Harry then follows them and attacks Snape with one of the spells he read about in the potions book of the Half-Blood Prince. Snape dodges the spell and reveals to Harry that he is he Half-Blood Prince. This is because his father is a Muggle, which made him a Half- Blood Wizard, and his mother was called Eileen Prince. ''The Truth and Death'' It was revealed that Snape was actually a double agent. Before Lily was killed by Voldemort along with her husband, Snape did everything he could in his power to protect Lily since he loved her so much. He even became Dumbledore's double agent and he kept this a secret from Voldemort. As Dumbledore's agent, his job was to attend the Death Eater's meetings and report everything back to Dumbledore on the Death Eaters plans so that Snape and Dumbledore can make arrangements for a course of action that must be taken if necessary. He was gravely wounded by Voldemort because he thought Snape was the true master of the Elder Wand. Before his death, Snape revealed his true nature to Harry as to why he joined the Death Eaters and the reason of it. Trivia *Snape is portrayed by Alan Rickman in the ''Harry Potter ''movies. *Another part of him of being an anti hero is due to him being a "bully" to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and other students. The only exception are students who are in Slytherin, in which he was head of the house. Category:Book Villains Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Double Agent Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Evil Teacher Category:In love villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Alchemists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Jerks Category:Provoker Category:Killjoy Category:Child-Abusers Category:House of Boy Villains